


Наследство Брэда Кроуфорда

by JayLeeStory



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:skaermanИллюстрация:junajullРейтинг:GКраткое содержание:Кому достанется наследство мистера Кроуфорда?Disclaimer:Ничего чужого мне не надо, у меня и своего хватает. Не состою, не извлекаю.Предупреждения:Возможен ООС, ибо он возможен всегда.





	Наследство Брэда Кроуфорда

Небольшой домик, ухоженный и чистый. Не слишком богатый, без излишеств и архитектурных изысков. Стены, крыша, перила крыльца – все пастельных тонов.

Шульдих решил, что это скучно.

– Какого черта мы тут делаем? – спросил он, обернувшись к своему спутнику. Можно было, конечно, прочесть мысли… точнее, попробовать. Однако начальство не одобряло подобных фамильярностей, и после некоторых не столь давних событий Шульдих предпочитал не прибегать к телепатии без крайней необходимости.

Кроуфорд взглянул на часы, задрал голову вверх, посмотрел на крону клена, под которым они стояли, смешно сморщил нос. Шульдих не без злорадства подумал, что начальство выглядит не столь внушительно, как ему, начальству, хотелось бы.

– Терпение, Шульдих. Еще пять минут.

– Черт тебя побери, Кроуфорд, – сказал Шульдих, уселся на траву, вытянул длинные ноги и привалился спиной к стволу. У него на вечер были планы, и довольно увлекательные, а Кроуфорд со своими тайными свиданиями и шпионскими играми прошелся по ним тракторной гусеницей. Пять минут ожидания, а потом еще неизвестно, сколько времени займет разговор, а Кларисса не будет ждать дольше пятнадцати минут, а послезавтра утром они улетают из Германии, черт, возможно, что и навсегда – никогда не знаешь, какие планы у Эсцет относительно твоей тушки, это Шульдих уже успел выучить. А напыщенный четырехглазый американский сукин сын даже не поставил его в известность заранее, и вот теперь они торчат где-то в предместьях Бремена, как чертовы музыканты братьев Гримм, и Шульдих, конечно, чувствует себя во всей этой истории именно ослом.

– Пять минут, – сказал Кроуфорд, как будто прочитав его мысли, – а сам разговор займет и того меньше. Потом ты свободен… до завтрашнего утра.

– Какая щедрость. – Шульдих скривился. Кроуфорд не удостоил его взглядом.

Впрочем, когда Шульдих, задумавшись, полез в карман за сигаретой, оказалось, что недремлющее око начальства не ослабило наблюдения. Кроуфорд привычно выдернул сигарету у рыжего изо рта и смял в пальцах.

– Мне казалось, ты избавился от этой пагубной привычки. – Кроуфорд поискал глазами урну, и, не найдя ничего похожего, аккуратно ссыпал остатки сигареты в карман брюк. Педант хренов, подумал Шульдих со злостью.

– Какое тебе дело? – огрызнулся он. – Это не мешает работе.

Кроуфорд пожал плечами и отвернулся.

– Если ты не бросишь курить, то через одиннадцать лет умрешь от рака легкого. Меня, как твоего непосредственного руководителя, это не устраивает.

Шульдих, которому было девятнадцать и которого перспектива умереть в возрасте тридцати лет не только не пугала, а в некоторой степени притягивала, пробормотал себе под нос нечто нечленораздельное по-немецки.

– И перед смертью ты будешь очень страдать, – пообещал Кроуфорд, не оборачиваясь. Шульдих был готов поклясться, что чертов янки усмехается.

– Кроуфорд, ты в курсе, что ты – гребаный манипулятор?

– Да, я знаю. У меня был лучший результат в выпуске, – невозмутимо ответил тот, и Шульдих невольно ухмыльнулся.

С оракулом будет тяжело, но хотя бы не так скучно, как с этими говнюками из штабных. По крайней мере, у него есть чувство юмора. Сработаемся, подумал Шульдих.

Он пока что не допускал мысли, что Кроуфорд чаще всего говорит серьезно.

Шульдих сунул в рот травинку вместо сигареты, устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза.

– Ты хоть бы сказал, чего мы ждем. Или кого, – пробурчал он. – Не хочу лезть к тебе в башку, раз уж ты этого не любишь, но ты меня вытащил сюда, никому ни слова не сказал… Если я буду соучастником в какой-то херне, хочу хотя бы знать – в какой именно.

Кроуфорд обернулся. Поджал губы; Шульдиху показалось, что с пренебрежением, и он уже приготовился оскорбиться, когда Кроуфорд снова быстро взглянул на часы и сделал Шульдиху знак подняться. Шульдих вскочил на ноги; он мог болтать что угодно, но когда дело касается субординации, шутки неуместны. Этому тоже довольно быстро учат в Розенкройц.

– Надень кепку, – сказал Кроуфорд, уже не глядя на него. – Твои волосы слишком заметны, не хочу, чтобы он тебя запомнил.

Шульдих не успел спросить, кто – «он»: над пригорком в конце улицы, там, где дрожащее от жары марево сливалось с пыльным серым асфальтом, показалась вихрастая макушка, через миг мальчик на двухколесном велосипеде преодолел подъем и покатился вниз, вытянув вперед ноги в стоптанных сандалиях. За спиной у него болталась сумка с учебниками. Стоял конец мая, школьные занятия подходили к концу и, насколько мог судить Шульдих, выглядел мальчишка абсолютно счастливым.

Шульдих мельком взглянул на оракула. Тот застыл, пристально глядя на мальчишку, который с хохотом летел вниз по улице как раз к тому месту, где они стояли. Улица, изнывающая от зноя, затихла, замерла, все шторы были задернуты, витрина единственного магазинчика отражала пыльную пустую мостовую, клены по сторонам дороги стояли неподвижно, даже легкий ветерок не касался листьев.

Штиль. Жара. Пустынная улица. Безмолвие.

Вот черт. Не может быть. Только не это, только не с ним.

Шульдиху сделалось нехорошо. Его самого забрали в шестнадцать лет, не так уж давно. Он еще слишком хорошо все помнил.

– Кроуфорд, – тихо и даже как будто жалобно позвал он, но оракул не отреагировал. Он во все глаза смотрел на мальчика. Теперь и Шульдих мог разглядеть его получше: лет восемь, темные волосы, правильные черты лица, большие глазищи чуть прищурены – наверное, позже наденет очки. Безмятежная улыбка, оттопыренные карманы джинсов, пятно на футболке. Совсем пацан.

О, черт.

– Кроуфорд, не говори мне, что мы…

– Помолчи. – Кроуфорд не заметил (или сделал вид, что не заметил) панические нотки в голосе Шульдиха.

Мальчик затормозил (лихо как для такого малыша), сполз с сиденья, поправил сумку на плече, перетащил велосипед через бордюр, и, опустив переднее колесо на подъездную дорожку, поднял глаза и неожиданно увидел их, стоящих под деревом в двадцати шагах от крыльца.

Мальчик замер. Переступил с ноги на ногу, оглянулся через плечо. Улица была все так же пустынна.

Кроуфорд молчал и также не двигался.

Шульдих лихорадочно перебирал варианты. Оглушить оракула, утащить в кусты, мальцу стереть память? Пацана рано или поздно все равно заберут, а во что это выльется для Шульдиха, страшно даже представить. Не мешать, пусть все идет, как идет? Ох дерьмо, за что, ну почему сегодня, он же совсем мелкий, первоклассник, да что в нем такого особенного?!

Ужасно, нестерпимо захотелось оказаться где-то еще. Например, с Клариссой. У черта на рогах, где угодно, только чтобы в этом не участвовать. Чтобы не выбирать из двух одинаково дерьмовых вариантов.

Кроуфорд стоял слева и чуть впереди, и Шульдих много отдал бы за возможность увидеть выражение его лица.

А затем несколько вещей произошло одновременно: Кроуфорд поднял левую руку в приветственном жесте, мальчишка неуверенно улыбнулся и шагнул на подъездную дорожку, а Шульдих подался вперед и увидел, что Кроуфорд тоже улыбается – хорошо, открыто, искренне, такой улыбке хочется верить, вот и Шульдих в свое время верил, дурак, впрочем, какая, к черту, разница – у него все равно не было выбора…

– Привет, – сказал Кроуфорд по-немецки, когда мальчик поравнялся с ними, и протянул руку для рукопожатия. – Меня зовут Брэд, я друг твоей мамы.

Мальчик неуверенно пожал протянутую руку.

– Клаус. Мама не говорила, что вы придете. – Клаус украдкой взглянул на Шульдиха, и тот подумал, что мальчишка, конечно, не совсем уж остолоп, но только его это не спасет.

Кроуфорд проследил за взглядом мальчика и отодвинулся в сторону.

– О, прости. Это мой хороший друг… Шефер. Он не знает твою маму, просто мы сегодня гуляли вместе, и я взял его с собой.

Шульдих молча пожал маленькую ладошку и даже выдавил из себя нечто вроде улыбки. «Хороший друг», ну надо же. О мой бог, дети, никогда не верьте улыбкам, особенно самым искренним из них.

Лучше всего вообще не верьте взрослым.

– Мамы нет, она сейчас на работе. Будет поздно вечером.

Клаус снова посмотрел на Кроуфорда – для этого ему пришлось задрать голову вверх, и оракул, заметив это, присел перед ним на корточки.

– Какая жалость. – Кроуфорд вздохнул, и тут же улыбнулся. – Ну ты ведь передашь, что мы приходили, правда? Мы просто были тут неподалеку, и я вспомнил, что она тут живет… мы учились с ней вместе, еще в школе… она, может, и не помнит даже, но я решил – почему бы нет, надо попробовать, ты как считаешь, Клаус? Все равно проезжали мимо, мы на машине, и я подумал…

Такое непривычное зрелище: Брэд Кроуфорд, один из лучших оракулов Эсцет, образец сдержанности и аккуратности – на корточках перед мальчишкой, без пиджака и без галстука, верхняя пуговица рубашки расстегнута, волосы топорщатся в разные стороны, очки немного сползли, на лице – улыбка. И – болтает, болтает, болтает без умолку.

Кто угодно может поверить, думал Шульдих со все нарастающей злобой. Кто угодно, милый Клаус, не только ты. Добрый дядя Брэд, такой большой и хороший, а у тебя нет папы, и тебе так хотелось бы, чтобы он у тебя был, и тут вдруг он приходит, улыбается тебе, пожимает руку, присаживается на корточки, чтобы тебе не приходилось задирать голову. И посмотрите, какой он замечательный – в чистенькой рубашечке, гладко выбритый, хорошо одетый, из мира денег и успеха, и при этом – такой простой и понятный, и он сказал, что он друг твоей мамы, и, может, он согласится ее подождать, и когда она придет, она его, конечно, вспомнит, и пригласит на чай, и тогда ты, Клаус, может быть, попробуешь осторожно подобраться и влезть к нему на колени…

Шульдих читал мальчика машинально, не задумываясь… и с тем же успехом мог его не читать: все эти нехитрые мысли светились на детской мордашке, и Шульдих только недоумевал, как Кроуфорд мог видеть это – и не пожелать немедленно провалиться в ад.

А Кроуфорд все говорил, нес какую-то чепуху, и мальчишка сначала неуверенно улыбался, потом захохотал, и Кроуфорд взял его за руку (Шульдих напрягся, подумал – сейчас, вот сейчас начнется), потом отпустил, и вот уже мальчик сам рассказывает что-то про собачку Бесси, которая попала под машину, но ничего, врач сказал – лапа срастется, и Бесси еще побегает, и про то, что мама много работает, а Клаус хотел бы видеть ее чаще, и про то, что в школе задают много, но он справляется, учиться интересно, и это же еще только первый класс, дальше будет сложнее, да, дядя Брэд?

«Чего же ты ждешь? – думал Шульдих, стоя чуть в стороне; Клаус совершенно забыл про рыжего, сосредоточив все свое внимание на «дяде Брэде». Шульдиха колотило от ярости и от бездействия. – Мальчик один, никого нет – почему ты тянешь время?»

А потом Кроуфорд, слушая про надоедливых одноклассников Клауса и продолжая кивать, достал из нагрудного кармана носовой платок, стянул с носа очки и принялся их протирать.

Если бы Шульдих не стоял рядом с деревом и не имел возможности ухватиться за ствол, он бы, наверное, упал.

Дальнейший диалог он и вовсе не слышал, уловил только разочарование мальчика, когда Кроуфорд выпрямился и потрепал его по голове.

– Ну что ж, Клаус, я очень рад был с тобой познакомиться, – сказал Кроуфорд, ободряюще улыбаясь. – Жаль, маму не застал, ну ничего, ты ведь передашь от меня привет, правда?

– Ага, передам. – Мальчишка улыбался, но было видно, что он очень не хочет отпускать такого хорошего и интересного взрослого. – Вы не подождете? Она, может, уже скоро…

Кроуфорд покачал головой.

– Не могу, Клаус. У меня еще дела, я должен ехать. И… Шефер тоже торопится.

Телепат вздрогнул, как будто рассчитывал, что не только Клаус, но и Кроуфорд про него на время забыл. Возможно, так оно и было, но то время истекло.

Мальчик вздохнул и сам протянул руку.

– Ну, тогда до свидания, дядя Брэд.

На секунду Шульдиху показалось, что Кроуфорд хочет обнять мальчика, прижать к себе, но все ограничилось рукопожатием.

Шульдих сам пожал пацану руку, подмигнул напоследок и присоединился к Кроуфорду, который уже ступил на подъездную дорожку. Они молча миновали калитку, вышли на улицу, прошли шагов тридцать, свернули за угол, и только тогда Шульдих сказал:

– Твою мать, Кроуфорд. Когда ты успел?

– Мне было пятнадцать. – Кроуфорд не повернулся, не посмотрел на него, продолжая идти вперед: руки в карманах брюк, взгляд устремлен под ноги. Шульдих подумал, что больше оракул ничего не скажет, и приготовился задать следующий вопрос, когда Кроуфорд продолжил сам:

– Когда мне было четырнадцать, мой отец по долгу службы отправился в Германию и взял семью с собой. Мы с ней действительно вместе учились, она была на год старше. И я…

– И ты был очень нахальным малолетним идиотом, чего уж там, – пробормотал Шульдих.

– Я даже не знал. Сначала. Если бы знал… – оракул зябко передернул плечами и Шульдиху впервые за время их знакомства показалось, что Кроуфорд вовсе не так неуязвим, как кажется.

– Ну, если бы и знал? – сказал Шульдих. – И что? Когда тебя забрали?

– Мне не было шестнадцати.

Некоторое время шли молча. Жара давила на плечи, асфальт под каблуками туфель пружинил и прогибался. Шульдих подумал, что идея оставить машину в подземном гараже была правильной. Кроме всего прочего, прогулка до гаража, кажется, была им необходима.

– И как ты узнал? – наконец, спросил Шульдих.

– Случайно. Она попала в поле зрения Эсцет… ошибочно, как потом выяснилось. По недосмотру бумаги попали ко мне в руки. И тогда я выяснил, что Клаус родился в 88-м.

– Ты не подумал, что это мог быть не твой…

– Не подумал. К бумагам прилагалось фото.

Все так же не сбавляя шага, Кроуфорд вытащил из нагрудного кармана карточку и, не глядя, протянул Шульдиху.

Девушка на фотографии была не из тех, кого называют красавицами, но даже Шульдих с его придирчивым вкусом называл бы ее очень милой – особенно когда она улыбалась, как на этом фото. Клаус, сидящий у нее на коленях, выглядел младше, чем сейчас, в руках у него был плюшевый медведь, возле правой ноги пристроилась лохматая псина (надо думать, Бесси). Мальчик, глядя на маму, тоже улыбался, и даже если бы Шульдих сегодня не видел такую же улыбку на губах оракула, он бы все равно не усомнился.

Когда-нибудь мальчик, проиграв наследственной близорукости, наденет очки. И тогда, поглядев в зеркало, возможно, вспомнит, что когда-то в раннем детстве уже видел очень похожее лицо.

Шульдих вернул фотографию. Мучительно хотелось что-то сказать, но он все никак не мог придумать, что именно. Шульдих боролся с новым и очень неожиданным чувством: ему было жаль Кроуфорда.

– Ты мне его не зря показал, – произнес он наконец.

– Конечно. – Кроуфорд кивнул, все так же не сбавляя шага. Шульдих все никак не мог припомнить, было ли раньше такое, чтобы оракул избегал его взгляда. – Я хотел, чтобы ты запомнил его имя и лицо. Чтобы знал, где он живет.

Шульдих сглотнул. Ему стало дурно, наверное, это все от жары.

– Ты что, собрался слинять и хочешь, чтобы я позаботился о нем, и все такое?

Кроуфорд коротко взглянул на него и впервые за время разговора усмехнулся.

– Куда я, по-твоему, могу слинять? В банановую республику? Не смешно, Шульдих.

– Тогда что?

Оракул снова стал серьезным.

– Видишь ли… Я никогда не вернусь в Германию.

– Ты видел?..

– Да. Послезавтра мы улетаем, и я больше никогда не увижу… – Голос едва заметно дрогнул.

«Только не это», – в ужасе подумал Шульдих. Ему вполне хватило улыбающегося и болтающего о пустяках Кроуфорда. Шульдих опасался, что плачущего он уже не выдержит.

– … и я больше никогда его не увижу, – закончил Кроуфорд совершенно спокойно. Шульдих перевел дух. Наверное, просто показалось.

– Я понимаю, – мягко сказал он. – Но я-то тут при чем?

Кроуфорд на этот раз не удостоил его взглядом (возможно, предположил Шульдих, лицом он сейчас владел хуже, чем голосом).

– Я составил завещание, – сказал оракул. – Оно находится у приватного нотариуса в Мюнхене, я дам тебе визитку, чуть позже. Я хочу, чтобы после моей смерти это завещание случайно не потерялось.

Шульдих присвистнул.

– У тебя, оказывается, куча денег, а ты молчал. И ты боишься, что ребята из Эсцет наложат на них лапу?

Кроуфорд снова мельком взглянул на него, на этот раз, как показалось Шульдиху, с неудовольствием.

– Пока что у меня не так много сбережений. Я работаю над этим, и к моменту обнародования моего завещания их будет достаточно, чтобы обеспечить моему сыну хороший старт карьеры. Я позаботился обо всех юридических формальностях и предполагаю, что «ребята из Эсцет» не смогут ничего поделать, но я хочу, чтобы ты проследил за этим. Для обеспечения твоей личной заинтересованности в этом деле тебя я также упомянул в завещании, и отписал тебе четверть всех сбережений, которые будут у меня на тот момент. А там будет немало, поверь мне, Шульдих.

Шульдих неожиданно для себя обозлился, непонятно из-за чего.

– Вижу, ты обо всем позаботился, – произнес он сухо. – Поздравляю, ты хороший стратег, Кроуфорд. Надо полагать, лучший в выпуске.

Кроуфорд, кажется, пропустил шпильку мимо ушей.

– Я хочу попросить тебя еще об одном, – сказал он.

Остановился и впервые за время разговора посмотрел Шульдиху в глаза. И все колкости, которые телепат собирался высказать при первой возможности, застряли у него в горле.

– Как я уже упоминал, – сказал Кроуфорд спокойно, – я больше никогда не вернусь в Германию. А Клаус не покинет страну, по крайней мере, при моей жизни. Значит, у меня не будет возможности поговорить с ним. Поэтому после того, как он получит все, что ему причитается, я хочу, чтобы ты встретился с ним приватно. И рассказал обо мне – разумеется, только то, что ему не повредит.

– Немного же рассказывать придется в таком случае, – усмехнулся Шульдих.

– Оставляю это на твое усмотрение. – Кроуфорд пожал плечами и тоже позволил себе слегка усмехнуться.

– Только помни, дядя Брэд, у тебя не так много времени, чтобы провернуть это дело, – сказал Шульдих, стараясь выглядеть серьезно. – Через одиннадцать лет я умру от рака, в страшных мучениях, как мне сообщили. Ты должен уложиться в этот срок и откинуть копыта раньше меня.

– Вовсе нет. – Вот тут Кроуфорд улыбнулся – хорошо, открыто, как человек, которому есть чему радоваться и чего ждать от жизни. – Я отучу тебя от этой отвратительной привычки, будь уверен, и ты протянешь еще лет тридцать как минимум.

Шульдих пробормотал себе под нос что-то по-немецки и Кроуфорд сделал вид, что не расслышал.


End file.
